


Not Like This

by teatimeready



Series: Once a Garden, Now a Storm [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dark Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rape, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sick Dean Winchester, Smut, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Flesh I once dreamt as rose petals dancing across my skin, felt like sandpaper as it slowly scraped away my composure.Reader finds Demon!Dean and he breaks her.





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story, folks. Please read tags for trigger warnings. I was trying something different with my writing, so I apologize if it was rough to read.
> 
> Also, if you are reading my MUCH happier, on-going story The Hunters and the Angel in the Room- worry not I am still working on it! I just needed to get this idea out of my head.

   

 

       It had been three weeks since we thought Dean had died, only to find that he had disappeared from the bunker. Three weeks of pain, confusion, and anger. I wasn’t sure what I would do once we finally found him. Would I kiss him and finally tell him how I have been in love with him since the dawn of time? But of course that isn’t what happened, because once I did finally find him I found out what he had become. A part of me was still happy with just finding him. I knew that we would figure something out and Dean would be back to normal soon. We would go back to saving people, hunting things. Nothing turns our perfect in this life though.

The room we are in is hot like a sauna. I don’t know where he took me, but what little I was able to see looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel. I had found find in a small bar causing trouble with the locals. When I confronted him and demanded he come home, he just laughed. Not a laugh full of jest, but one full of pity. Next thing I know he is here, finally in my arms, and all I want to do is

scream,

  
 scream,

 

**SCREAM**

But all that comes out is a single whimper. He takes it as me wanting more, so he gives me more. He abandons my neck and slowly, almost cautiously makes his was down my body. Flesh I once dreamt as rose petals dancing across my skin, felt like sandpaper as it slowly scraped away my composure.

He meets the curves of my inner thighs, basks in the sight of my womanhood before he leans in and takes a deep breath. I find myself somehow feeling even more exposed with my body already completely bare.

“You smell so good,” He purrs, “I’ve dreamt about tasting this delicious, pink cunt of yours. I bet you taste sweeter than cherry pie.” He lets out a low chuckle before he leans in.

I close my eyes trying to escape. I think about Cas when he used to keep bees. How proud he would be whenever he would hand me a bag of honey, and tell me: so you can make your tea taste sweeter. Even though you are sweet enough.  
I think about the long nights Sam and I would stay up reading lore in the bunker’s library. Surrounded by the smell of stale books, and burnt coffee.  
I think about the first time Dean let’s me drive Baby. The smile on his face, the feel of his fingers as he hands me the keys and-”

I open my eyes and let out a strained cry as he bites down on my sensitive flesh. “Eyes on me, sweetheart.” The shine of my shame on his lips and chin catches the light like a fine cut diamond. He moves to bring me into what should be a tender, loving kiss, but is spoiled by the bitterness on my tongue, and in my heart.

 

_Not like this_

 

His eyes are so blown with lust, I can’t see the aged whiskey colour I always looked for reassurance during hard times. But then it hits me. It’s not lust. It’s his demon eyes. I feel as though a bucket of ice-cold water has been thrown on me- but at the same time I feel like I am burning up from a fever. I start to sob harder, harder than I have in my whole life. My chest tightens and I can’t breath. I have to get out. I have to-

I claw at his back and he smiles down at me like the cat that got the cream, “I know what it is you want, baby. What you need.” He grabs at my thighs and spreads me painfully wide. I feel his heat probes at my wet entrance.

 

_Not like this_

 

“I’ve wanted this as long as I can remember.” He grunts out, and I finally let out a blood curdling scream as he slams into me. He doesn’t give me time to adjust as he continues with a brutal pace. “You feel so good,” He sobs out, “so fucking tight-so perfect. Like you were made for my cock. You feel that, baby. Doesn’t it feel so good.” It’s painful. It’s not supposed to be painful. I should feel his love through every thrust, feel his admiration for me through each sloppy kiss. He lifts my ankles so they hook around his neck.

  
_Cas and I on one our long walks,_

_Sam’s hair first thing in the morning,_  


_The first time I saved someone,_

_Dean’s laugh._

 

He bites at my ankle and digs harder into my hip. I feel a tightness form in the pit of my stomach and I fear for a moment I might vomit. Or is it something else? Now I feel fear once I realize what is on the verge of happening.

 

 

_Not like this_

 

 

My body betrays my emotions. I don’t understand how this could be happening as I am nowhere near feeling any form of pleasure from his actions. He growls as he moves me again- this time in his lap. I continue to move about like a helpless rag-doll so he holds me tightly in place with our cheeks pressed close together. I feel him tremble against me, and I hear what could only be described as a sob. Why would a demon cry? Something breaks inside me at the thought of him being so human- so Dean. I feel my body start to convulse, and he moans loudly in my ear, “That’s it, Y/n. Come for me.”

He still doesn’t stop once I go completely limp against his body. He continues with sloppy thrusts, and between the grunts, and the moans I hear him say those words I’ve always wanted to hear, “I love you so much.” And I completely fall apart.

 

**_Not like this._ **

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about possible writing a recovery/aftermath chapter to this. Would that be something you might be interested in? Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
